Hell of a Night
by melissarxy1
Summary: One shot from a prompt on the kink meme. Grilo, a VERY strong M.


I revamped this, hopefully it's better

Shilo tugged against her bonds wondering how in the hell this had happened. The last thing that she remembered was running into Amber at a club. There was a huge argument and then darkness. Did she pass out or did Amber hit her? Shilo wasn't sure, all she knew is that she had been here for hours. At first she tried to scream, but twenty minutes of that didn't help. She had a blindfold on so she wasn't sure if it was day time, or even where she was, just that she was tied to a bed.

"Amber? You home?" a deep male voice called. "I saw the light on and decided to break in and take a shower... what the hell?"

"Help me!" Shilo exclaimed.

"Kid, how in the fuck...?" Graverobber asked.

"Graverobber?" Shilo asked hopefully.

"This is interesting," he said, she could hear the smile in his voice as his footsteps brought him closer.

"Untie me."

"I'm sorry, was that an order from the woman tied up?"

"Please, I've been stuck here for so long."

"And how did you get here?"

"I don't know, I was arguing with Amber then I was here."

"So cute, and so stupid," he snorted. "Why were you arguing with Amber?"

"She... started it." Shilo looked in the direction of his voice. Why wasn't he untying her?

"Clearly."

"She insulted Mag and said stuff about my dad."

"Like?" the bed shifted as he sat down beside her.

"She said that he must have... done stuff to me."

"Stuff?" Graverobber snorted.

"I called her a slut."

"Yes, that she is."

"Please untie me."

"What do I get if I do?" his voice was practically a purr. She shivered at his tone.

"Get?"

"Kid, I'm not a charity, Amber's going to be pissed if I let you go. What do I get if I untie you?"

"I... I don't know, what do you want?"

"I'll think about it." She felt the bed shift again as he stood. She thought he would untie her but then his footsteps started away.

"Where are you going?" she asked desperately.

"To take the shower I came here for," he said as though it should be obvious. "Don't worry, I'll be back."

"Graverobber!" Shilo called as the bathroom door shut.

Graverobber laughed quietly as he shut the door on her cry. He undressed and stepped under the shower's spray. It had been eight months since the opera. He had seen Shilo on occasion. She seemed to get more and more beautiful every time he saw her. He knew it was because she was free, free to live her life.

Now she was here, helpless and under his control. He knew that he should untie her and send her on his way. Instead, he found himself imagining all the things he could do to her while she was tied up. He could play around with her, nothing too serious, he told himself. He'd just make sure he didn't damage the girl.

He walked back into the room. He saw her turn towards the sound of the door. "Hello, little girl," he smiled climbing onto the bed. He straddled her legs.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Hmm? I figured out what I wanted."

"What is it?"

"You'll see," he purred.

"Graverobber, please just let me go."

"No," he said calmly. He kissed her forcing her mouth open with his. She made a small sound of distress that turned into a moan as he caressed her tongue with his. "You taste nice."

"Graverobber," Shilo whispered, her voice was small and scared.

"Would you like me to take the blindfold off?" he asked.

"I'd like you to let me go," she snapped.

He laughed. "Okay, the blindfold stays."

"Wait, take it off." He cleared his throat. "Please." He slid the blindfold off of her.

"Good girl," he said running a hand through her short black hair. She blinked into the sudden light before focusing on him. He was watching her intently.

"Please, Graverobber, I don't know what you're doing but I just want to go home."

He gave her a smile. "Don't worry, baby, I'll let you go, when I'm done." She looked away. He took that opportunity to lean over her neck and nip at her pulse. Another soft moan escaped her. "You like that?"

"No." He shook his head wryly.

"Of course not." He kissed her slowly, smiling against her lips as she returned the kiss. "You're fucking gorgeous," he growled lowly. She whimpered but whether from fear or from arousal he wasn't sure. He cupped a breast pinching the nipple through her shirt. She whimpered again.

"Are you going to rape me?" she asked softly.

His eyes widened, he seemed genuinely shocked. "R- fuck no!" he exclaimed leaning down to kiss her lightly. "Jesus, kid, I'm not a monster. We're just going to have a little fun, nothing too bad." She relaxed a little. This time when his lips met hers she responded immediately. "Still say you don't like this?" He pushed her shirt up revealing a pair of firm, perky breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth teasing it with his tongue and teeth.

"Oh!" she cried.

"That feel good?"

She was quiet for a moment. "Please, let me go."

"Not yet," he smiled. He ran his hand up her thigh loving the short skirts that she seemed so fond of wearing. He ran his hand lightly over her cotton panties. She gasped.

"What are you doing?"

"I would like to make you feel good," he murmured. She blushed as he stroked her through her panties. "So wet. You're awful wet for someone who wants me to let her go." She looked away. He slowly drew her panties down. "You have a beautiful cunt."

Her eyes widened at that word and he winked at her. He hoisted her legs over his shoulders and breathed her in. He leaned in and took her clitoris in between his lips sucking hard on it. Her hips bucked against his face. He laughed. "You taste so fucking good, baby."

"Graverobber," Shilo moaned. She felt her body building towards something unknown.

"Would you like me to make you come?" he growled. She moaned, throwing her head back. Whenever she got close to the edge he'd back off.

"Damn it, Graverobber!"

He gave her a smirk. "Answer me, kid. Do you want to come?"

"P-please, yes, I- please?"

"That's my girl," he smirked a few moments later she screamed his name as she came apart.

"Did you like that?"

"Oh, yes," she moaned.

"Good," he smirked.

"Will you untie me now?"

"You've been such a good girl, I guess you deserve a reward," he said. He undid the ties. She slapped him across the face. He rubbed his cheek but accepted the rebuke with good grace.

"That was for letting me tied up there for all of that," she said rubbing her hand, realizing that she had hurt herself more than him.

"I'm sorry, my dear," he smiled. "Do you want me to leave?"

"I... no?" It was more of a question than a statement. She knew that she should leave. Hell, she should go to the GeneCops, but she didn't want to.

"No?" he asked. "What do you want, kid?"

"First I'd like you to call me Shilo."

"Okay, Shilo," he said. She smiled hearing him use her name for the first time.

"Second..." she trailed off blushing.

"Second?" he pressed. She didn't respond for a few moments. "I can't do what you want if you don't tell me what it is."

"I've never done anything like this before," she admitted.

"I know," he smirked.

"Would you...?"

"Would I what?" She was so shy, especially considering what they had been doing earlier.

"What you just did was incredible. I... want more."

Jackpot! "More?" he asked leaning in and kissing her lightly letting her taste herself on his lips. "What do you want?"

"I want to have sex," she said finally. She managed to say it without blushing. "I want you."

"Wonderful," he smiled. He rolled her back under him kissing her lightly. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders. He gave her a grin and took his shirt off. She ran her hands over his chest, fascinated by the hair on there. Biting her lip she slid her hands down undoing his belts. He groaned with relief when she took him out of his pants. "Give me a moment, kid."

He stood and took his pants off before reaching into his coat and grabbing a condom. She watched with interest as he opened the condom and slipped it on. He climbed back over her and kissed her.

He was surprised when she pulled him closer nipping at his bottom lip. He groaned running his hands over her body until she was once again panting and gasping his name, only then did he begin to slide into her. She winced at the stretching.

"Just breathe, baby," he whispered.

"It feels weird."

"Just relax." He slid in the rest of the way and she cried out softly at the pain. "Shh... it's okay."

"Fuck, that hurt," she murmured. Hearing that word coming out of her mouth caused a whole new level of arousal to come over him. "You can move, I'm okay."

"No, you aren't," he argued kissing her sweetly.

"No, but I will be, please, Grave, I want to know how it feels."

How could he say no to that? He slid out of her before sliding back in slowly. She gripped him like a vice, it was all he could do to not pound into her. He continued his slow movements until she started moving with him. "You feel so fucking, good, Shilo," he growled in her ear. "So hot and tight. So fucking, amazing." She raked her fingernails down his back as he moved into her harder. "Do you like that, Shi?"

"Oh, God," she whispered.

"I can't hear you, baby, do you like being under me? Do you like being my little slut?"

"Yes!" she cried.

"You're mine," he groaned biting and sucking at her pulse. She ran her hands through his hair pulling his lips back to hers.

"Mine," she said kissing him hard. That shouldn't turn him on that much, this young woman laying claim to him. He reached down and stroked her clit in time with their movements. He felt her clenching him, even tighter as she came. He thrust into her a few more times before erupting. He rolled over, not wanting to rest his whole weight on her. He took the condom off throwing it into the bedside trashcan. "Fuck."

"Yes," he agreed lazily running and hand over her arm. They laid in silence for a while. Graverobber watched her, wondering what she was thinking as she bit her bottom lip.

"Grave?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, did that mean anything?"

"Be more specific."

"Us, having sex... never mind."

"Say what you're thinking."

"I don't want this to be a one time thing." She blushed at the grin he shot her. "I mean, I like being around you."

"Yeah, me too," he said. "How about this, kid, whenever you want to see me come to my alley and-"

"I have a better idea," she interrupted. "I have a house, with a working shower and a stocked fridge... if you want you could come over sometimes."

"Sounds good," he said kissing her lightly. "Now, how about we go use Amber's shower and get you home?"

"I'd really like that," she smiled.

Amber walked into her apartment two days later, she figured that she should let the Wallace brat go. She had been punished enough. She was shocked when she walked in and found that her door was unlocked and the girl was gone. There was no way she could have gotten free herself... A piece of paper laying on the bed caught her attention. She picked it up and opened it before tearing it up and throwing it away.

Thanks,

GR

Damn him.


End file.
